


Los examenes chunin

by m3n4sk3r



Series: Baransu Byou, Naruto-verso [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: El mundo de Naruto es como cualquier otro, con un pequeño detalle, los shinobis tienen problemas para ecualizar su Chakra. Pero, todo tiene solución, aunque esta es algo...erotica.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Umino Iruka/Yuuhi Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai/Others
Series: Baransu Byou, Naruto-verso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Primera ley del chakra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Universo alterno de la serie, con pequeños detalles

Primera ley del chakra:

El chakra está formado por la parte mental, conocida como Chakra Yin, así como por la parte corporal, o Chakra Yang. Las mujeres y hombres son ambos capaces de utilizar el chakra, con un pequeño problema, conocida como la enfermedad de Balance o Baranzu Byou.

Los hombres sufren de abundancia de chakra Yang, lo que los hace mas impulsivos mientras más abundancia haya, ocasionándoles problemas de temperamento.

Las mujeres sufren de escasez de chakra Yang, en comparación del chakra Yin. Esto las hace más propensas a malestares y cambios de ánimo.

Según la religión de creador del ninjutsu, cuyo nombre ya no es recordado, pero si sus enseñanzas, se estableció una ley inscrita en el mismo ser de los usuarios de la energía.

La ley de balance, o ley del chakra.

Este es un impulso o sugerencia del subconsciente del shinobi a igualar las cantidades de chakra de Yin y Yang en el cuerpo. Para esto, lo óptimo es bastante simple.

La mujer y el hombre deben copular.

A lo largo de la historia esto provoco grandes problemas cuando en medio de batallas entre enemigos, los shinobis sufren Baranzu Byou. Las orgias producidas no eran algo de lo que uno se orgullezca, pero era necesario.

Relaciones de sangre, diferencias de edad o raza eran irrelevantes ante el problema.

Con el tiempo, la fundación de las Aldeas ninjas solucionaron el problema en alguna medida, con tal de no tener que recurrir al incesto o a copular con enemigos para sobrevivir.

La creación de los equipos fue la mejor solución hasta ahora.

Equipos mixtos permitían balancear los chakras de los miembros sin problema, con tal de estar al mejor estado posible.

El problema comenzaba en la pubertad, afortunadamente, y los ancianos pierden la necesidad de lidiar con Baranzu Byou a medida que envejecen.

Así, el mundo ninja se desarrollo de manera normal.

Con pequeños detalles, por supuesto.


	2. Kurenai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka se encuentra frustrado por las decisiones de sus colegas, pero Kurenai tiene una solución. Ninguno espero ser descubierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capitulo, ojala les guste. El universo sera explicado a medida que avance la historia

En el bosque de konoha, cerca del sitio número siete de entrenamiento, se encontraba Umino Iruka entrenando, tratando de liberar todas las frustraciones del día.

Por un lado, los Jounin querían ingresar a sus estudiantes recién graduados a los exámenes Chunin, cuando no llevan más de dos meses como ninjas. Sus alumnos recién empezaban sus vidas como Shinobis y Kunoichis, y no están acostumbrados al desbalance de energías provocadas por las situaciones de tensión.

Por otro lado, el no estaba en buenas condiciones. Hace meses que no se acostaba con alguna kunoichi para expulsar su excedente de Chakra Yang y ecualizar su energía. No era tan necesario para él, un ninja semi-activo, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil manejar su chakra.

“Iruka, tenemos que hablar.” La voz de una mujer lo hace detenerse, su cuerpo algo inestable por el exceso de chakra inestable. Desviando la mirada, el Umino ve como la sensei del equipo 8 se acercaba, sus caderas meneando de un lado a otro, típico de una kunoichi experimenta.

“No voy a cambiar mi decisión.” Iruka le exclama obstinadamente.

“No es tu decisión, ellos ya son adultos según nuestras leyes.”

“Aun así, son demasiado jóvenes para un examen tan peligroso y…”

“¿y?” Kurenai levanta una ceja, curiosa por lo que no dijo.

“…Son muy pequeños para tener que cumplir la primera ley del chakra.”

“Así que eso era.” La hermosa mujer ahora entiende porque el peli castaño estaba en contra de que los gennin participen en los exámenes. “Aun así…”

“¿Qué…?” Iruka se sorprende cuando la kunoichi rápidamente se pone frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos rubí brillando y resaltando sus perfectas facciones.

“Ya es momento de que crezcan.” La mujer cierra los ojos y no nota como el chunin mira hacia abajo detenidamente. “Es una gran oportunidad para ellos…” Kurenai detiene su discurso al notar que Iruka no le prestaba atención.

Viendo a donde tenía dirigida la mirada el hombre, la pelinegra sonríe cuando lo ve enfocado en su grande delantera, presionada levemente contra el pecho del chunin.

“Iruka, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estabilizaste tus chakra?” La mujer no espero una respuesta

Antes de que el sonrojado Iruka se excuse por lo que paso, se vio tirado al suelo con fuerza, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por el leve dolor. Al abrir los ojos, su reclamo se quedo trabado en la garganta ante la increíble vista frente a él.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?” Sin ninguna vergüenza, la mujer se encontraba desnuda frente a su compañero ninja. Levantando su gran busto con las manos, la mujer le sonríe y le explica como quedo desnuda en un instante. “es una técnica creada por Tsunade-sama cuando había que cumplir la primera ley.”

“Kurenai-san…” El ‘hermano mayor’ de Naruto se encontraba abrumado por la fuerte personalidad de la mujer. Reprimiendo un gemido cuando la mujer se monta sobre su duro bulto, el chunin se encontraba desesperado por respuestas. “¿Qué está haciendo?”

“Te voy a ayudar con tu problema.” La mujer le respondió. “Después podemos conversar y llegar a un acuerdo.” Kurenai agrego a medias, mas enfocada en ser follada por el miembro del hombre.

Bajando un poco los pantalones de Iruka, la ojirubi empieza a frotar la punta del pene contra sus labios vaginales, apreciando como cada vez se hace más duro.

“…”

“¿Quieres follar mi coñito?” Palabras vulgares que Iruka nunca espero de una mujer tan recatada como parecía Kurenai lo excitaban aun mas.

“si…” El profesor murmuro, excitado a más no poder. La kunoichi solo le sonrió arrogantemente y se movió.

“mmm” La hermosa Kunoichi suelta un pequeño gemido de placer mientras se montaba sobre el instructor chunin, la polla frotando deliciosamente su húmeda intimidad. “se nota que no has estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo”. Con una mano, la mujer aprietas los testículos del Umino, y viendo como este se retuerce. “Pero que adorable.” Kurenai molesta al avergonzado Iruka, que no podía responder, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Acomodándose en el regazo del Chunin, Kurenai empieza a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo, balanceando sus caderas en el palo llenando su concha. Apoyando sus finas manos en el pecho del Umino, la mujer empezó a acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos, aprovechando su impresionante fuerza en sus torneadas piernas.

Ahora rebotando, la mujer solo gime mientras siente como con cada bote la polla penetra cada vez más profundo en su feminidad, “Vamos Iruka, pon algo de tu parte”. La pelinegra siente con alegría las hinchadas pelotas del hombre golpear su redondo culo con cada brinco suyo.

“Ahh, maldita sea.” Iruka no pudo evitar gruñir del placer, moviendo tanto como podía su pelvis hacia arriba, embobado por los pechos de la kunoichi sacudirse salvajemente. Apretando el trasero de la kunoichi, el Umino solo apretó los dientes e intentaba igualar el ritmo de la desenfrenada Yuuhi.

Pronto, el único sonido escuchado era el producido por la carne chocando, con gemidos y gruñidos cada vez que la verga de Iruka golpeaba algún punto sensible del coño de la curvilínea mujer.

Ambos ninjas estaban tan ensimismados en su acto, que no escucharon las pisadas de una persona acercándose a la pareja.

“Vaya, que vista más agradable.” Una voz se escucha en el bosque mientras un hombre se acerca al dúo, viendo fijamente a la pelinegra dominar a su amante y rebotar como loca en la polla del hombre. El trasero de la mujer se sacudía libremente con cada bote, luego de que las manos del ninja cayeran al pasto. Ambos ninjas detuvieron el acto, sorprendidos por la intromisión, y girando la mirada, los usuarios del chakra vieron como Sarutobi Asuma se acercaba a ellos, una sonrisa en su rostro.”¿Interrumpo algo?”

“La verdad es que si.” Kurenai o miro con fastidio, molesta de que haya aparecido cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, Iruka era un buen amante.”Así que si te largas sería bueno…” La reprimenda de la mujer se detiene cuando ve el pantalón del hombre luchar por mantener dentro la dura verga. Lamiendo sus labios, a la mujer se le ocurrió una mejor idea. “o saca esa polla y únetenos”. Kunoichi aparta sus nalgas y le muestra su ano, listo para la acción. “Todavía me queda otro agujero.”

“¡Qué diablos!” Iruka se sorprende al escuchar la propuesta, e intenta quejarse, pero la fuerza de la mujer era mayor a la suya, así que no pudo moverse cuando la mujer presiono su pecho con una mano. Con la otra, Kurenai empezó a estimular su ano con los dedos, preparándolo para una dura follada.

“Me gusta como piensas.” Asuma sonrió y saco un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo con un jutsu y bajándose el pantalón, su polla rígida liberando un poco de liquido pre seminal. Escupiendo su verga para mojarla un poco, empezó a masturbarse hasta dejarla lubricada por completo.

“Si…” La mujer suspira con dicha cuando siente la punta del pene de su ex penetrar su agujero más apretado. Existen muchas razones por las que termino con el fumador, pero por follar mal no era una de ellas.

Iruka y Asuma cerraron los ojos cuando el ultimo hundió hasta la base su verga en el trasero de la Jounin, cuyos agujeros apretaron con fuerza las pollas, queriendo exprimirlos de su leche.

“Tu si sabes cómo me gusta.” Kurenai alagaba al Sarutobi en el oído, susurrando entre sus gemidos, sintiendo como el Jounin empezaba a embestir con fiereza su polla en el ano de la mujer. Asuma solo le sonrió, abrazándola y atrayéndola a él, sus manos apretando sin delicadez sus grandes tetas.

Asuma solo sonrió entre dientes, su cigarro aun encendido, mientras disfrutaba la perfección que era el culo de la Yuuhi, aun más apretado de lo normal por la polla en la concha de la jounin-sensei, separada de la suya por una fina membrana. Los sonidos que exclamaba su compañera Jounin eran música para sus oídos, y lo motivaban a follar con más fuerza a Kurenai.

 _“Esto no es normal.”_ El Umino pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño, recuperando un poco los sentidos. El chunin sabía que a medida que uno entrenaba mas en el uso del chakra, las necesidades de ecualizar el Yin y el Yang en los ninjas se hacía más necesaria, y eso hacia a las kunoichis mas…liberales. Pero es muy pronto para sus estudiantes.

Sus estudiantes eran muy jóvenes para tener que realizar actos tan adultos como el sexo con extraños, algo que ocurrirá en los exámenes chunin. Él no quería que sus inocentes alumnas crezcan con una perspectiva muy superficial sobre el sexo.

“¡mmm!.” Los pensamientos del pelicastaño son interrumpidos por el repentino movimiento de Kurenai, que se inclina y reclama sus labios, su lengua dominando la boca del Umino, mientras sus caderas se mueven a la par de su otro amante, que seguía embistiendo con fiereza en el agujero de la pelinegra.

“¿Te gusta cierto?” La morena le dice entre besos, “como tu polla llena mi coñito.” Iruka quería negarlo, pero no podía, la vagina de la sensei del equipo 8 se sentía divina, su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose por las fuertes embestidas del Sarutobi era espectacular. “Esto es parte de ser ninjas, es algo que los…aahhh.” La mujer suelta un fuerte grito cuando Asuma empieza a nalguear su trasero. “los…ayudara en el futuro.”

“Kurenai tiene razón Iruka.” Una voz diferente distrae al trió, que detienen sus movimientos para recuperar la respiración. Bueno, los shinobis se detuvieron, Kurenai empezó a menear sus caderas en los gruesos miembros de sus compañeros, excitada al ver los recién llegados.

Kakashi y Gai, los dos más fuertes Jounin de la villa se acercan, sus bultos semiduros, para la emoción de la Yuuhi. El Hatake se acercaba con su típica de expresión de flojera, y el Jounin de la juventud se mostraba tan enérgico como siempre.

“Iruka-san, esta es la oportunidad de que nuestros jóvenes demuestren su juventud.” Ambos hombres se bajaban los pantalones frente al rostro de la pelinegra. “que puedan tener relaciones en un ambiente controlado por nosotros es algo único.” Maito Gai se inclina del placer cuando la morocha engulle su miembro en su boca, tomando con facilidad el miembro del experto en taijutsu.

“ _Estos tipos están locos”._ Iruka pensó, completamente superado por la situación. Viendo los pechos de Kurenai moviéndose al ritmo de los vaivenes del Sarutobi y el Maito, el profesor de la academia se rindió a la tentación.

Apoyándose en la planta de sus pies, el Umino se volvió un participante más de la locura del mundo ninja.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento 7, el joven Uzumaki termino su entrenamiento cuando escucho unos curiosos sonidos a la cercanía. Siendo el curioso ninja que era, lo único que pensó fue el descubrir la fuente.

¿Qué podría pasar?

“¡Dioses, si!” Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a donde se escuchaban esos gritos. Normalmente no haría algo tan tonto como espiar a una pareja follando, las veces que se escapo al distrito rojo le dieron malos recuerdos de eso, pero le parecía curioso que lo hagan en el bosque.

Viendo las siluetas de un grupo de personas, Naruto se escabullo en los arbustos, viendo con una sorpresa enorme a Kakashi-sensei con otro Jounin siendo mamados por una pelinegra espectacular.

 _“Espera un momento.”_ Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, viendo al ninja debajo de la tetona mujer. _“¿no es ese Iruka-sensei?.”_ El Rubio notaba a uno de los hombres follando a la mujer, al mismo tiempo que otro ninja con un cigarro en su boca se encontraba penetrándola por detrás.

“me voy a correr Kurenai-san.” La voz del Umino se escuchaba entrecortada, empalando a la preciosa kunoichi en su polla, que movía en círculos sus caderas, tratando de ordeñar las duras pollas en sus agujeros.

“ngggh.” Asuma por su parte muerde su cigarrillo mientras aprieta la cintura de su ex, pegando su cuerpo al de la voluptuosa ninja y enterrando lo más posible su polla en el ano de su amante.

“¡mmmhh!” La Jounin grita en la polla del Jounin de la juventud, que se retuerce del placer de la boca de la mujer, cuando siente su coño y su culo ser llenados del esperma de los shinobis, el chakra Yang liberado mezclándose con su chakra Yin y estabilizando sus niveles de energía.

“Vaya que estaban reprimidos.” Un divertido Kakashi comenta con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo la mano de la Yuuhi masajear su polla. Al Peliblanco le cae una gota por la mejilla cuando ve a Kurenai seguir mamando a Gai, que apretaba los dientes e intentaba no correrse todavía.

 _“guau, la sensei del chucho está muy buena.”_ El Jinchuriki piensa con envidia, alejándose lentamente, viendo a la mujer levantarse de un Iruka-sensei semi-inconsciente, leche cayendo de su concha y un poco de su culo, aun lleno de la polla del hijo del hombre barbudo. “voy a tener que decirle de esto a los chicos”. Naruto se aleja del grupo de ninjas, viendo como estos estaban listos para reanudar el ilícito acto, la mujer finalmente dejando de chupar el miembro del hombre con cejotas y, con una lasciva sonrisa tomando una polla en cada mano, su culo siendo bombeado por un repuesto sensei del equipo 10.

El Uzumaki se prometió a sí mismo el preguntarle a Kiba y Shino el cómo poder realizar la estabilización de energías con esa ardiente mujer. Follar una mujer así sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad.

“Yo voy a follar esas tetas.” El Uzumaki aprieta el puño y sonríe.”Lo juro, ¡Dattebayo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, a continuación, Temari o Hinata.


	3. Aliviando a los compañeros: Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Posdata: Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil de FFN, sobre la chica que viene después de la Androide 18(ganadora de la ultima encuesta). Las ideas para cada chica están en mi bio, si quieren saber lo que tengo planeado, aunque puedo recibir sugerencias.

Los novatos ya habían superado la primera parte del examen chunin, e iban con buenos ánimos, listos para la segunda prueba.

Al menos, eso pensaba el equipo 8 cuando entro al bosque de la muerte. Eran un equipo de rastreo y la prueba era ideal para ellos, hecho confirmado cuando obtuvieron el pergamino que les faltaba en menos de una hora.

Ver a un pelirrojo aprisionar a un ninja con arena y estrujándolo hasta la muerte, con una sonrisa psicótica los hizo cambiar de opinión, bastante rápido.

Antes de que el ninja de la arena y su equipo se den cuenta de ellos espiando, los estudiantes de Kurenai escaparon tan sigilosamente como podían, hasta que Hinata les señale con su Byakugan que estaban lo suficientemente alejados.

"¿¡Quien mierda es ese tipo!?" Kiba pregunto, enfadado y asustado, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru, que no paraba de temblar.

"Gaara de la arena." Shino le respondió con calma, pero su voz se notaba tensa. "Yakushi-san nos dijo con sus cartas"

"¡Si se!" El castaño miro a su compañero, con los nervios de punta. "¡pero como carajo un psicópata así competir!"

"Cálmate Kiba-san." Shino también estaba perdiendo la calma, no acostumbrado a una situación tan tensa.

Hinata solo se quedo quieta, viendo como sus amigos discutían y sus ánimos empeoraban. La verdad es que ver a ese ninja morir la asusto, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, su estado emocional no estaba tan relacionado con su chakra como el de los chicos.

Como una miembro del clan Hyuuga, la enfermedad de Baransu Byou no le afecta tanto como a los demás ninjas. La linda chica podía ver como Kiba se ponía más agresivo y Shino respondía mas cortante; claramente su chakra se desestabilizo debido a la impactante escena que vieron hace poco.

Los chicos estaban sufriendo por primera vez los efectos de Baransu, y Hinata no estaba preparada para lidiar con ello.

* * *

_Después del primer entrenamiento de equipo, Kurenai-sensei le pidió a su única alumna que se quede un momento más. Luego de que sus curiosos compañeros se fueran, Kurenai le dijo a la Hyuuga la razón por la que ella es la sensei del equipo._

" _Hinata, ¿conoces los métodos para tratar la inestabilidad de chakra?" Kurenai le pregunto cortante, yendo al grano._

_Hinata, con su cara roja como un tomate, asiente con timidez mientras baja la mirada. "Suzume-sensei no-nos lo enseño el ulti-timo año de la aca-cademia." El saber el rol que las kunoichis deben realizar en los equipos no le agrada a la tímida chica, que no se sentía preparada para algo como eso._

" _Eso hará esta conversación más fácil." Kurenai acaricio los hombros de su linda alumna, reconociendo las emociones de la chica, cuando ella era una gennin, también tenía reservaciones sobre su rol. "Hinata tu no tendrías que realizar ese rol."_

" _¿En serio?" La primogénita de Hiashi levanto la mirada sorprendida._

" _Uno de los privilegios del clan Hyuuga es que sus mujeres no están obligadas a tratar con el exceso de Yang de sus compañeros." Kurenai sonríe de lado, viendo a la Hyuuga sonrojarse, de nuevo. "Yo tomare ese papel normalmente, así que no debes preocuparte de Kiba y Shino."_

" _Muchas gracias, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata le dedico una sonrisa a su mentora, aliviada por la noticia. El clan Hyuuga no es tan estricto como la Yuuhi pensaba, pero se debía mas a la tradición de los clanes ninjas sobre el cómo los jóvenes deben volverse adultos, cuando tengan que lidiar con la enfermedad de Desequilibrio por primera vez._

_El rito de Madurez, o Seijuku no gishiki, trataba sobre la iniciación sexual que el adolescente realiza con un pariente del sexo opuesto cuando son capaces de tener relaciones sexuales._

_Hinata como mujer tenía condiciones diferentes a los hombres, debido a su clan. El único hombre que podía quitarle la virginidad es su padre, o su primo en caso de que Hiashi muera antes de que ella cumpla los 15._

_Tratar con los síntomas de Kiba y Shino no debería ser su deber._

" _Espera un momento." Hinata se dio cuenta de las palabras de Kurenai. "se-sensei, ¿a qué s-se refi-fiere con no-normalme-mente?"_

_Kurenai hizo una mueca, ahora le tocaba darle las noticias difíciles._

* * *

Hinata se mordió los labios, recordando las palabras de su sensei. Si bien Kurenai debía ser la encargada de lidiar con los excesos de chakra Yang de Kiba y Shino, si la mujer no estaba bueno…

Ella tenía que cumplir su rol como kunoichi.

Acercándose a los chicos, la Hyuuga activo su Byakugan y se asusto cuando vio el chakra de sus amigos volverse más inestable a cada segundo.

"Chi-cchicos, cálmense."

"Como quieres que me calme." Kiba le recrimina a la peliazul, que retrocede asustada. El Inuzuka ve esto e intenta calmarse, respirando cada vez más uniforme. "Lo siento Hinata, no quise gritarte."

"Yo igual me disculpo Hinata." Shino se acomoda los lentes, dejando de temblar tan evidentemente como antes. "Es lógico saber que tu también estas alterada por lo que hemos visto."

"S-si, pero uste-ted-des están de-demasiad-do estrés-sad-dos." Tomando un fuerte respiro, la chica se acerco a sus compañeros e hizo algo que sorprendió a ambos.

La chica les toco sus entrepiernas.

"Te-tengo que ayu-yu…" La cara de Hinata no podía sonrojarse más. "…da-darlos."

* * *

" _Habrá ocasiones en las que yo no esté." Kurenai sujeto con más fuerza a su estudiante favorita. "Y tú debes hacerte cargo de aliviar a tus compañeros."_

" _¿Se-sensei?"_

" _Tranquila, no tienes que perder tu virginidad si no quieres."La pelinegra le sonrió, su tono de voz gentil contrastando con sus palabras. "Puedes usar tu boca."_

* * *

Kurenai-sensei tenía razón, utilizar la boca también funciona.

Al menos, esos serán los pensamientos de Hinata cuando termine la segunda etapa del examen.

En estos momentos, la chica esta más concentrada en masturbar a sus amigos que en las palabras de sus sensei. Verse en medio de su equipo de rodillas, con sus amigos teniendo sus pantalones abajo para mostrarles sus erectos penes no le daba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

Kiba y Shino veían asombrados a la tímida Hinata de rodillas, acariciar sus pollas con sus delicadas manos mientras lamia la punta de sus miembros con su timidez característica.

"Hinata…" Shino jadeo cuando la gennin empezó a mamar su polla, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás. La chica lo veía con las mejillas rojas y eso lo excitaba aun más.

"Yo también." Kiba la agarra de la cabeza y la aleja de Shino, para meter su polla en la boquita de su amiga y embestir en el agujero con su típica agresividad.

"¡Hgnn!" La Hyuuga recibía como podía las embestidas del Inuzuka, tratando de no atragantarse. Su mano masturbaba al miembro del Aburame que solo apretaba los dientes para no correrse tan rápido.

Así continuaron por un buen tiempo, la chica dándoles sexo oral a los gennin mientras sentía sus bragas humedecerse y dejar marcado su pantalón. Hinata nunca espero estar en esta posición tan pronto.

Pero le está gustando mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

"Maldita sea." El pene de Kiba temblaba en la mano de la peliazul, que dejo de mamar al shinobi de los bichos para lamer la punta del miembro del Inuzuka. "Hinata, me voy a correr."

Los ojos de Hinata se abren cuando escucho eso, ero por alguna inexplicable razón, no dejo de mamar a Kiba y aumento la velocidad de su mamada. La chica dejo de masturbar al Aburame para sujetar las caderas del castaño y atraerlo a ella, su barbilla siendo golpeada por las bolas del Inuzuka con cada embestida.

"¡Mierda!" Con una última maldición, Kiba se corre dentro de la boca de Hinata, liberando una gran cantidad de semen, con la chica tragando cada gota mientras armonizaba el chakra de Kiba. Sacando la polla de su boca, Hinata rápidamente se giro y toma el miembro de Shino entre sus labios, mirándolo con una mezcla de inocencia y lujuria que llevo al Aburame al orgasmo.

A diferencia del Inuzuka, Shino no se corrió de inmediato. El joven le acaricio el cabello a Hinata mientras su pene liberaba una cantidad moderada de semen. La heredera del clan Hyuuga siguió mamando el pene de Shino, sintiéndolo llenar su boca de semen y no parar, realizando el tratamiento del Baransu Byou de manera más lineal y lenta que con el Inuzuka

En el bosque solo se escuchaban los jadeos de los chicos, sintiéndose más liberados de lo que han estado jamás. Los gennin estaban energizados, viendo a su amiga tragarse todo su semen, y querían continuar lo que sea que haya pasado, pero la peliazul se levanto, ya volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

"Bu-bueno, es ho-hora de qu-ue…" Hinata les dijo sonrojada. "vaya-yamos a l-la torre."

Tenían un examen que completar, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Seré sincero, no me gusto como quedo este capítulo, pero bueno, los siguientes capítulos serán mejores. Comenten lo que opinan y si quieren compartir alguna idea, pueden hacerlo vía PM.  
> Para esta historia, siguen tres opciones:  
> 1\. Temari trata con el problema de Gaara.  
> 2\. Ino y Sakura compiten por Sasuke, para su desagrado.  
> 3\. Ejercicios de trabajo en equipo para el equipo 7.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, una version erotica de Naruto, comenzando de los examenes chunin, espero les guste y las sugerencias o criticas son bienvenidas.


End file.
